


English coated Love

by APHBrussels



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APHBrussels/pseuds/APHBrussels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a group of new people come into the Professor and Luke their lives are they aware of how much it is going to change them. Will they see that rain can also bring a feeling of love. Warning: mention of Mpreg, implied Luke x Clive, PruAus and Fruk</p>
            </blockquote>





	English coated Love

I was sitting in my bedroom, oh well the room that the professor let me use as my bedroom in his house. It isn’t that big of a room but I like it being like this. It isn’t much smaller than my old room at home.

 

So I was sitting there reading a book when I suddenly heard the professor.“Luke my boy, can you come downstairs please?” I closed the book that I was reading and placed it on the bedside table.

 

After doing that i went downstairs to check why the professor called for me in the first place. I personally had no clue where he called me for, it is not like I had done something wrong. Professor had a day of so it couldn’t be something he found while working.

 

We didn’t expect any guests as far as I was aware off. But it happend more often that people would suddenly come to where we live to ask us for help. So who knows, maybe it is someone who needs help solving a mistery.

 

When I entered the office, where I heard the professor shouting from, I saw a man from what I can guess was like eighteen or nineteen years old. Well who knows even younger that than. His appearance is more teenage like than an adult.

 

But since from what I can see that was going on the room it indicates that he needs to be nineteen or up, but just kept childish looks even after puberty. They were drinking tea and were talking about things I know adults mostly talk about or people who know each other for a while.

 

What was odd about the unexpected guest was his reaction to the weather outside. It was raining heavely outside and the person now across the room from me, seemed more than happy about the fact that it was raining so heavily.

 

I found it weird that he was that happy about the rain falling from the sky. I looked at the professor and saw that he didn’t mind it that much, the enthousiasm of the what I can guess Briton. It was very noticeable from the accents, it was a very clear British accent.

 

”Mm~ Typical British weather.” He said and took a deep breath before speaking up again. “I really missed this. Do you know what I mean Hershel?” The blond asked when he turned to look at the professor.

 

”I don’t know Arthur.” The professor smiled when he spoke up. Most likely amused by the actions of the blond who was standing in front of his instead of sitting down. “You are way more used to this weather then I am.” The professor answered the question that was asked.

 

I looked confused at the professor. How could the Briton who was gazing out of the window at this point, be more used to the weather than the professor since he is much younger.

 

”Oh, Luke there you are. It took you a while to get here or did we just not notice you untill now?” The voice of the professor broke my current chain of thoughts.” I nodded so that he knew that the latter was the right thing.

 

The blonde who was standing to in front of the window before turned to look at me, like he had just noticed me." So this is the young boy you wrote about in your letters, Am I correct?"

 

I didn’t know about the interaction between the stranger and the professor,so I wasn't aware of the letters that they send. Though I didn't know the truth about the letters being about me.

 

The stranger suddenly realised something before he spoke up again. ”Ow, how rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself I’m Arthur Kirkland…” He sounded like he felt bad for not introducing himself right away.

 

But before he could finish the sentence and complete his introduction the professor interruped him to ask the Briton.”Arthur do you want a cup of tea?”

 

”Yes thank you." The blond answerd the professor's question and he left the room. To leave me alone with the boy or well hearing from the conversation it must be a man in his early twenties at least.

 

”Eh … how old are you?” I know that I shouldn't ask but I was really curious. So I asked the inappropriate question, at least for a gentleman it is.

 

What I noticed is that my sentence or the question I award asked broke his toughts in a way that I felt bad for him for doing so, he seemed very happy in his thoughts.

 

Though after a little I assume after he completly got what question I asked him.”My age? Hm… sorry boy, but after a long time you just stop counting your age. I’m really sorry that I couldn’t help you.” The man in front of me apologize.

 

Now I am really confused, how can he say that he can stop counting his age. It is not that it is that hard to keep track of your age, is it? Of course it isn't that hard.

 

“Stop counting your age? At your age?" I asked the confusion clearly audible in my voice,since the man in front of me on was able to bring me in more confusion than I have been in my intire life before. "…you are barely 19.” I finally finished talking even though it took a while before I was able to finish it.

 

His eyes widened in shick when he heard that question coming from me , as if he never expected to ask him that question.

 

I found the reaction very strange since according to the signals he is giving every rational person on this planet would have done the same. But I decided to he a gentleman and not to tell him.“Uhm did I say something wrong?”

 

Though he seemed very confused at first, a smile appears on the young man's face.“no you didn’t. Don't worry about that.Your reaction is very normal.Didn’t Hershel tell about me?”

 

I shook my head as a sign that the professor did in fact not tell about who our guest really was.“No not that I remember.” I spoke softly as if I was unsure about something that I was very sure off

 

The smile on his face grew even wider. He seemed excited about something all of a sudden. “The fact is that my human age is 23, but thank you that you think that I’m younger.” So he is even older than I thought.

 

This got me even more confused than before, if that was even possible.“Human age?” I asked. Isn’t all age like that or is there another kind of age that I am unaware of? I am not sure anymore.“Yes we countries have our age and human age. Most of the time we use our human age, because that changes after a very long time and after a while you just stop counting your normal age like I said because we become so old that that is a hard task."

 

Even after the explanation of the weird blonde man that seemed to get me more confused every time he opens his mouth. I still didn’t get what he was trying to tell me

 

”Hershel interruped me when I introduced myself. I wanted to say that I am England or I am also the United kingdom of great Britain and Northern Ireland."

 

The professor renters the room a little later, completly obvious of what happened.“Hello are you guys talking about puzzles?” When I saw the professor I hid myself behind him to hide from the confusion.

 

“Arthur what did you do to the boy?” The professor asked, he sounded very worried about me. That relaxed me a little. 

 

“Please stop calling me Arthur, Hershel." When I looked at his it seemed that he was lightly anger and even looked like he was hurt. I don't know why he is but even though I don't know I do understand why he feels like that. That people don't understand you is something hurtfull.

 

"Does he even know we exist? The others and I?” The professor didn’t respond to those questions as if he didn't know how to respond. ‘England’ croutched down at mij eye level: ”Boy be honest with me. Do you know one of the countries, the representations of them? Our at least have ever heard of them?”

 

I looked kind of scared since he confused me so much that it was creepy. Like a saint send from heaven Flora enters the room. ”Is that England, like the representation? How did he come here?"

 

The sad yet angry look that was on his face disappeared and then he smiled again. “Yes that’s me and Hershel invited me. And may I ask who you are, pretty young lady?”

 

She seemed so happy when she heard him speak to her like if he is a famous person or something. “Flora Reinhold, nice to meet you mister England.”

 

I heard that she is fan of an international band, by that I mean people with different nationalities. But I never heard of it. Maybe he is part of it.

 

He turned to me again after he spoke again.“It’s nice to meet you too young lady. but I asked your friend a question. He still didn’t answer.” He looked sad again but then I heard that somebody got a text message.

 

The boy grabbed his cell phone and read the text. He smiled warmly and I even saw a small blush on his cheeks.”And?” The professor asked like all of happened didn't happen at all.

 

”Oh, it was a text from France he said that the meeting that he is at is not going to end soon.” The man must mean a lot to him that he is able to do such things with only sending a text to him.

 

"How is it going between you and Francis?” Francis is the France, England is talking about right? Maybe, I don’t know to be honest like I think I just start to understand all of this.

 

“Good France is a good husband and really carring person to be around. I could never imagine a better husband than him. If you want to know Jacques and Elisabeth are doing fine.”

 

“I’m happy that you're happy with Francis and that your children are doing fine.” When I thought that the situation started to go back to normal it would only turn out more confusion than it was before. “Children?” I asked.

 

“Hershel really what do you teach that boy. I’ll explain this and you two get tickets to see the our bands concert livd live in Tokyo next month. We are countries represented as people who shocked the whole world by the news of us male countries being able to expect children. After us many couples followed. I tell you it is worth it found through all of that to hold the little .”

 

He smiled.”Ow wait I have heard about Alfred and Ivan’s daughter and Kiku and Maureen’s daughter got married.” I saw how happy this made him.

 

“See you know us. Only our human names. But they are America, Russia, japan and Brussels.They are only 4 of the EAA members. ah my stomach hurts.” His face changed but not long after the doorbell rang. I run towards the door opened it and saw a men dressed in a tuxedo standing in front of me. The man had blond hear and blue eyes.

 

He looked down at me and asked: ”Bonjour, Sorry for coming this at this hour of the day, I know it is late, but is my husband should be still here. As far as I know he has never left here, I can be wrong though.”

 

I saw in his eyes that he was worried about the person he was talking about. From the nicknames he used while talking about the person he was looking for. Wait is this the France, England was talking about a little ago? From the looks of it he does.

 

”Are you France?” I asked softly, not very sure about the question since I was afraid that it would be wrong and that I would be looked at with a look I wouldn’t like at all. I don’t like when people do that. He looked shocked at me for a little before grinning at me.”Oui c’est moi~” He said in what I guess is the French language. Not completly sure but it sounds a lot like it. Since I didn’t know any word French, I didn’t understand what he was saying and was still unaware of who was standing in the doorframe.

 

After a long while of thinking I assumed that he had said that he was indeed France, because what he was saying matched with what England was telling before. I trusted the man, even though I didn’t unsterstand anything he said.

 

”England is inside, followed me.”I stepped aside to let him in. After he entered the house, he closed the door behind him. Not that he had to, but it was very nice that he did want to do that.

 

”France?” England walked over to his husband when he entered the office. So it was the right person who I led in. That is a relief. I watched the taller Frenchman pulling the Briton who was the same height as him in a hug before placing a smile kiss on his lips.

 

”Agh.” England uttered a little later and placed his hands on his hurting stomach. Which had been hurting even before the Frenchman had arrived so most of the people knew about it. Since the blonde Frenchman hadn’t been there he simply didn’t know.France’s expression grew worried.

 

“What’s wrong?” He asked softly and very worried. I could allready see that it was a very healthy relationship between the two of them and I was happy to see that it is that way. My parents are having a bad fase in their marriage so I seeing a happy couple manages to cheer me up a lot.

 

“It’s nothing only my stomach hurts that’s all. No need to worry Francis.” The blond Briton softly spoke to his French husband, though the sounded like he was in pain. From the looks of it the other had noticed it as well.

 

“Mais ma Cherie…” Again the French that I can’t understand, but one thing was easy to figure out from the way the man was talking. He didn’t believe that the other would be fine from just letting it be like it is now.

 

“No buts, I’m fine France. You worry way to much about me all the time.” My expression grew surprised and I looked at the Briton with a look that said: ‘Do you understand him when he speaks French?’

 

He smiled and returned the hug of his husband.“Sometimes. I know some words because he uses them a lot, he explained it to me as well so that I don’t have to guess what it means but he doesn’t translate all what he says to English though so I don’t know everything he said.

 

We countries normally communicate with each other in English but some of the EU countries also comunicate in French or Spanish. I am one of the few nations who communicate in English and you would be surprised Spanish. I learn it when trying to figure out what he was saying to his boss, I know I know it is not gentleman like but it is what we had to do as nations and the only purpose we had to our bosses.

 

So since I can speak any French and France doesn’t speak Spanish even though the languages are related. We decided that we would go with English as the language that we would speak to each other.

England said and looked at his watch and his eyes widened lightly when he saw the time. “God it is getting very late, we apologize for staying so late.” He said to the profesor and than turned to his husband. “I think It’s time that we go home don’t you think?”

 

That was one year ago. That was the first time that we met them in hour. I was sitting on the floor of the livingroom of the house listening to some music untill I saw the professor walking up to me. I paused the song and removed one of the buds from my ear so that I could hear what he was going to ask me.

 

“Luke, my boy what are you listening to?” So that was what he was going to ask me. Oh well I think it isn’t weird that he would ask me about it since I was laying on the floor in the middle of the room.

 

“I was listening to one of China’s songs. One of my favorite but Japan still has to be my favorite. I also like how Austria plays the piano but that is kinda of topic.” Ever since the concert in Tokyo where England has invited us to, I have been listening to the songs of the band that they formed. It is the former Axis and Allies and the capital of Europe, who make up this group.

 

What is weird is that my boyfriend Clive and I like the same group, we aren’t able to get along about who we like. We have completly different favorite band members. Not that I mind at all it is just very funny.

 

Like my favorites are Japan and Austria for the reasons I mentioned earlier but Clive’s favorites are Brussels and Prussia. He says he enjoys listening to Prussia because he is so carefree and that he enjoys everything and Brussels..I think he can relate to what she has been through over the years.” I know that it may sound weird but Clive is my boyfriend for about 6 months now. I don’t care what people think about it though.

 

He has changed a lot ever since he got released and the therapies he follows really helps him to get over his trauma. I love Clive and nothing is going to change that, I am happy the professor is okay with it.

 

“My boy, you’re favorites and his favorites are both part of a couple.” He said and he is right. Japan and Brussels have been married for a few years. Prussia and Austria have been together a little longer than Clive and I have.

 

“ Luke I have a present for you and Clive.” He said and turned around before speaking up again. “Guys please come in.” I couldn’t believe my eyes when I saw the people who entered where 4 members of one of my favorite bands

 

”Austria? Japan? Thank you so much professor~” I said with a bright smile on my face and jumped up from the spot where I previously had been lying on the ground. It managed to make Japan chuckle a little. Many say that is a achivement that not many people were able to get.

 

“Why are Brussels and the Awesome me here?” The albino ex-nation asked. Sounding slightly annoyed by the lack of attention that he had at this moment. “The boys’ boyfriend is a big fan of you and Brussels. He’ll be here soon.” I was watching the Japanese and the Belgian.

 

They are my favorite couple from the band. Brussels can sing really beatifully don’t get me wrong about but Japan just has something in his voice that is very hard to explain and it is that that Brussels still lacks.

 

The same with Prussia and Austria. But it is for instuments in that case. Prussia has a more brutal way of bringing the music while Austria managed to play modern but still have a little of the past in there. How he manages it don’t ask me but I like it a lot.

 

The best group in the group, most known as the group that sings together the most is Brussels and Russia or better known among fans as the Bad Luck Duo.

 

A year ago I didn’t know that the band of these nations even existed or that representations even existed. Now I have been to a few concerts of them and have the chance to meet them in real life. “Ow that’s the reason why the awesome me and the capital of Europe are here too.”

 

Brussels expression went from a smile to a frown. “Don’t call me that you know that I dislike it when you do that.” The Prussian just shrugged at it. I am sure that if they weren’t such close friends, she would have already hit him.

 

Brussels or like the professor calls her Maureen remained to look unamused for a good minute or so before smiling again. Oh well if it is a real smile or not we well never know since she is good at hiding that kind of things. At least that is what I have heard people say.

 

” I’m here with another reason too.” She spoke up and turned to the professor who was standing at her right. “Hershel Layton I have to tell you something in the name of England…” What I didn’t know is that it was able that you oucld speak in the name of another nation. That could only be when you hold an internatinal orginasation in your country or have permission of that head to do so.

 

“first I have to tell you that you that you’re invited to the baby shower for the youngest child of France and England. Secondly, we have found out who the assistant of Clive was during the attack on London.”

 

The professor raised and eyebrow. He never knew Clive had an assistant to begin with. He mentioned a girl at some point. While we still thought he was the future me he refered to a girl as the future Flora but we actually have never seen here. When the cover fell and after he got defeated he mentioned the girl ones. After that he didn’t even when police asked him if he had people who helped him. The girl was never mentioned again.

 

“And we now know why she knows you.” Clive mentioned that she really knew the professor but neither the professor or me could remember someone who fit the discribtion that was given. So the professor must be happy to finally know.

For a Belgian her English is pretty good . “Thank you for the invitation and really? Who was she and how did she know me so well?” Like I thought the professor was as curious about who the girls was as I am.The green eyed girl who had been talking smiled not a real smile. It was obviously fake but at least she tried to smile.

 

”The girl was Sofia Layton. She was a good friend with Claire and was friends with Randall. Just like you.” The Belgian started explaining. I could see from the look on the professor’s face that he was surprised that they had so much in commen with each other and I can’t say that I was as well.

 

The brunet continued talking: “She was born on the same day as you. But never had any help with getting over the death or dissapearance of her parents. The most likely age she would have been at that time was about 4 or 5.

 

The reason she helped Clive was that he promised her to take revenge. Reveng on the people who took the people she loved so much away. She has a crush on your friend Randall but has never been made aware of that he was still alive. They only told her that they were never able to find him.”

 

She took a deep breath and stopped talking for a minute. I now noticed that she actually had a rather soft voice. Who knows maybe if the room wouldn’t have been silent, I would not have been able to understand her

 

“So out of research we found out that Sofia Layton is you’re twin sister.” That was the last sentance before she finished talking. I was surprised to hear that, I was aware that he had a brother. Descole or Sycamore whatever you want to call him told the professor while I was there.

 

Yet they never mentioned the girl. It felt like small drops started to fall and when I turned around I could see that it started raining.

 

It felt like the world around us was covered in a blanket, it felt like it was a blanket of love in this English speaking nation.

 

It was love with an English coat on, I was curious on how it would unfold.


End file.
